Si tout n'était pas trop tard
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Buffy et Willow découvre la mésaventure d'Anya et de Spike sur le pc mais Buffy en est blessée car elle l'aimait. Note de l'auteur : Spike et Buffy n'ont jamais couché ensemble, mais ils se blessent avec des paroles depuis des mois car Spike en veut à Buffy depuis qu'elle l'a embrassée dans la maison et qu'elle le rejette uls Buffy, Willow et le trio ont vus la scène
Histoire écrite le 08/08/2003

Auteur : Lonelyslayer

Résumé _: Buffy et Willow découvre la mésaventure d'Anya et de Spike sur le pc mais Buffy en est blessée car elle l'aimait._

Note de l'auteur **: Spike et Buffy n'ont jamais couché ensemble, mais ils se blessent avec des paroles depuis des mois car Spike en veut à Buffy depuis qu'elle l'a embrassée dans la maison et qu'elle le rejette encore.**

 **Seuls Buffy, Willow et le trio ont vus la scène, Alex a quitté la ville depuis quelques jours et Dawn est chez une amie.**

En attendant la suite de retour d'ennemis, je vous fait patienter avec des petites fics.

DISCLAIMER : Toutes ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont évidemment la propriété du dieu créateur de la plus génial des série, merci a toi et toute ton équipe Joss Whedon, de la Century Fox, de Mutant Enemy etc. etc.

* * *

Buffy et Willow venaient tout juste de découvrir Spike et Anya entrain de faire l'amour au Magic Box, Buffy ressentit une grande douleur au fond de son cœur.

-Ben dis donc, tu crois que c'est sérieux ?

-Sérieux !

A cet instant, Buffy se rappela la conversation qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Spike.

-Spike pourquoi tu es là ?

-On doit parler Buffy !

-Parler de quoi ?

-Nous !

-Il n'y a pas de nous Spike et il n'y en aura jamais !

-Tu es vraiment sure de toi ?

-Oui !

-Buffy écoutes, je suis très sérieux je t'aime mais….

-Mais quoi ?!

-Mais j'en ai marre d'espérer alors si tu es sure de toi ce soir, je ne t'embêterai plus et j'oublierai ce baiser.

-C'est sérieux Spike, toi et moi ça n'existera jamais !

Il la regarda intensément puis murmura sincèrement :

-Bon j'ai compris. Adieu Buffy !

-Euh au revoir ça suffit !

-Si tu veux ! Dit-il avant de partir.

Buffy regarda de nouveau l'écran, elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle se précipita dehors, Willow ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi sa meilleure amie s'était enfuis en courant.

Spike était entrain de rattacher sa ceinture, Anya s'approcha de lui puis dit gentiment :

-Merci pour le réconfort Spike, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! Et tu sais, je dis pas ça parce que tu m'as donnée un orgasme comme personne !

Spike sourit puis prit Anya dans ses bras et lui avoua honnêtement :

-Toi aussi Anya et c'est sympa d'avoir pu me confier !

Elle lui sourit puis releva la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue au moment où Buffy venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle d'entraînement. Elle referma tout doucement la porte et quitta la boutique en pleurs.

La jeune femme courut dans le cimetière puis s'assit sur une pierre tombale, pleura et se demanda à elle-même :

 _-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?! Je croyais qu'il m'aimait et que… mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! si je lui avais dit ce que je ressens vraiment, on…on aurait… oh je l'aime tant mais maintenant, tout est perdu ! Anya et lui… tout ça c'est de ma faute !_

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belles et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. La Tueuse ne se rendit même pas compte quand une main se posa sur son épaule mais elle reconnut tout de suite la voix de cette personne.

-Buffy tu vas bien ?

Elle releva la tête, croisa le regard de Spike, il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, il s'accroupit alors devant elle et demanda inquiet :

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Pour rien, c'est juste une poussière dans l'œil !

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui !

-Parce que sinon je peux…

-Non Spike, ça va…tout…tout va bien, je t'assure !

-Bon alors je vais te laisser !

-Oui, oui vas'y, tu as mieux à faire !

-Ouais, c'est vrai !

Spike commença à partir mais se rétracta, il revint vers Buffy mais elle n'y était plus, il poussa un soupir et repartit en direction de la crypte.

Le lendemain, Buffy partit à la boutique magique pour s'entraîner quand elle arriva, elle se rendit compte qu'Anya n'était pas seule, elle décida d'aller les saluer. Mais dès qu'elle découvrit qu'Anya discutait avec Spike, elle hésita puis décida finalement de venir à leur rencontre.

-Salut les amis !

-Salut Buffy, tu viens t'entraîner !

-Oui Anya !

-Bon alors entraînes-toi bien !

-Oui !

Buffy jeta un regard rapide sur Spike puis partit dans la salle d'entraînement.

-Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais aller la voir !

-Quoi ?!

-Hé je suis pas stupide, la fille dont tu me parlais c'était Buffy !

-Oui c'est vrai mais…

-… Mais quoi, tu l'aimes oui ou non !

-Oui plus que tout !

-Alors bouges-toi tout de suite ! Allez, vas'y dépêches-toi !

-Ok, ok j'y vais !

Il sourit à Anya puis entra dans la salle d'entraînement et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Buffy s'entraînait pas elle était assise dans un coin sombre le regard dans le vide, il s'approcha d'elle et l'interrogea étonnée :

-Buffy qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

-Pourquoi tu es venu ?

-Parce que je pensais que tu n'allais pas bien et j'avais raison !

-C'est possible oui.

-Pourquoi ?!

Elle releva la tête, croisa son regard et s'écria :

-Parce que je… non rien !

-Comment ça, "non rien" ?!

 **-PARCE QUE JE SUIS MALHEUREUSE !**

-Ca j'avais remarqué mais à cause de quoi ?

-Demandé plutôt à cause de qui !

-Ok et c'est qui ?!

-Toi. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Moi ! Bon sang Buffy pourquoi ça serait de ma faute puisque maintenant, je ne t'embête plus !

-C'est bien ça le problème !

-Attend, là je ne te comprend plus !

Elle se releva, commença à faire quelques pas puis se retourna vers Spike et déclara certaine :

-Je sais bien que ça n'a plus d'importance mais…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase volontairement et captura ses lèvres passionnément. Spike fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas à son baiser, c'est seulement quand elle se détacha de lui qu'il voulut dire quelque chose mais elle plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres puis chuchota sincèrement :

-J'espère qu'elle ne te fera pas souffrir elle au moins !

-Hein ?!

-Bon je dois y aller, Dawn m'attend !

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander une quelconque explication car elle s'enfuit en courant et étant donné qu'il faisait jour, il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre mais il se jura de découvrir de quoi parler Buffy.

Le soir venu, Spike partit au Bronze et y croisa Willow.

-Salut la Rouquine !

-Oh salut Spike !

-Dis donc, j'ai appris pour toi et Tara, félicitations !

-Qui t'as dit ?!

-Anya, on s'est vu ce matin au Magic Box !

-Oh Anya !

-Quoi "oh Anya" ?!

-Ben vu que toi et elle vous avez…

-Oh c'est ça ! Non, y a rien entre elle et moi on est ami ! Bon ok, on a couché ensemble mais on n'avait juste besoin de réc…. Attends, comment tu le sais ?!

-Camera + Trio donc ça donne vidéo sur pc ! Dit-elle embarrassée.

-Qui d'autre la vu ?

-Buffy.

-Buffy ! Bon sang mais c'est clair, elle croit que…

-… Que quoi ?!

-Non rien Will ! Euh tu sais où est Buffy ce soir ?

-Elle travaille et finit à 22h donc elle termine dans 30 minutes !

-Merci la Rouquine et embrasse bien Tara de ma part !

-T'inquiètes pas, je le ferais !

Le vampire lui sourit puis quitta le Bronze.

Buffy venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle sursauta quand elle vit Spike assit sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Je voulais te dire 3 choses !

Premièrement : J'ai couché avec Anya même si je sais que t'es au courant, je voulais te le dire moi même !

Deuxièmement : Je ne suis pas avec Anya, elle aime Alex et dès qu'il rentrera, elle le lui dira !

-Et la 3ème chose ? Demanda t-elle nerveuse.

-Euh Troisièmement : Je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours alors tu n'as plus à pleurer d'accord !

-Désolée je suis peut-être un peu jalouse !

-Donc tu reconnais avoir un peu de sentiments pour moi !

-Non !

-Non ?!

-Pas qu'un peu, je dois être sincère avec toi et écouter mon cœur !

-Et il te dit quoi ?

-Il me dit que tu as toujours été là pour moi, que tu m'aimes et que je… je t'aime moi aussi !

A ces mots, Spike resta sans voix alors Buffy avoua :

-Quand on s'est embrassé ce soir là dans la vieille maison, j'ai paniqué et pourtant j'ai adoré mais je préférée te faire croire que je ne ressentais rien seulement quand je t'ai vu avec Anya sur cet écran et après quand tu l'as embrassé sur la joue, j'ai eu la trouille parce que je croyais avoir tout perdu !

-Hey, je t'aime mon ptit cœur et je ne te ferais jamais ça !

-Je sais mais j'ai eu si peur !

-Regarde-moi mon ange, s'il te plait !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il caressa avec tendresse sa joue et murmura tendrement :

-Je n'aime que toi, Anya et moi on avait beaucoup bu et on a fait une bêtise mais je lui ai conseillé de ne pas en parler à Alex car il me hait et qu'il ne lui pardonnerai sans doute jamais.

-Alors tu ne voulais pas m'en parler ?!

-Si mais j'attendais d'abord que tu me dises ce qui n'allait pas !

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me le dire ?!

-Parce que je t'aime et je ne veux rien te cacher !

-Alors si tu m'aimes, embrasse-moi !

-Tout ce que tu veux mon poussin !

Il l'embrassa passionnément, Buffy passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus près d'elle mais Spike stoppa la baiser et lui assura :

-Tu sais que si on embrasse encore, on risque de recommencer comme dans la maison !

-Oui mais à une différence Spike, je ne partirais pas car je t'aime !

Le vampire fut soulagé, il l'embrassa de nouveau avec encore plus de fougue puis quelques minutes après, il la fit basculer dans ses bras, l'allongea sur le lit et ils passèrent leur première nuit d'amour dans le lit de Buffy et certainement pas la dernière !

Fin


End file.
